<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Lonely Teacup by Squidapples</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132904">The Lonely Teacup</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidapples/pseuds/Squidapples'>Squidapples</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Crystal Era [33]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:56:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidapples/pseuds/Squidapples</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What's up with the tea?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Crystal Era [33]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/873915</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Lonely Teacup</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean groaned, another day, another box of tea delivered to the bunker.</p><p>He wondered how the delivery guy found them, considering the bunker wasn’t even on the map.</p><p>Poipole floated in the kitchen to help him put the tea away.</p><p>Sam liked the tea to be organized by type, so Dean had to look up every box of tea online.</p><p>Moon Over Madagascar-Black Tea goes in the center of the pantry by the fridge, Huang Shan Mao Feng-Green Tea goes on the left side of the pantry by the fridge, Big Red Robe-Oolong goes in the pantry on the right by the fridge, 2017 Shou Mei Tea Cake, Silver Needles, Machu Peachu-White Tea goes in the other pantry on the right, Red Berries, Cranberry Spice, Margaret’s Soother and Ginger Root-Herbal Tea goes in the other pantry on the left, Huang Ya Early Spring 2019, Jun Shun Yin Zhen Bi Xiang Zao 2016-Chinese Yellow Tea goes in the other pantry in the center.</p><p> </p><p>Dean felt like he was drowning in tea and Pokemon. He just wanted some quiet from time to time.</p><p>He had to admit the bunker smelled heavenly whenever Sam made a cup.</p><p>Three weeks later, Sam and Dean came home from a very long hunt. A nest of Vampires, a couple of Ghouls and some Werewolves all in one day.</p><p>Sam went to go take a nap, Dean made a sandwich and went to sit in his cave.</p><p>Halfway through his show, he realized that he had no drink.</p><p>Grumbling he got up, there was a box of Double Bergamot Earl Grey on the counter.</p><p>It was already open so Sam wouldn’t know that he had a cup.</p><p>Even Bacon and the Pokemon drank some occasionally.</p><p>He heated the water, put the bag in and went back to his show.</p><p> </p><p>Dean finished his sandwich and his show and then promptly fell asleep. The tea was supposed to steep for 3-5 minutes at 190-209 ℉ (88-98℃).</p><p>He didn’t wake up for a couple of hours, the tea was stone cold and strong as hell.</p><p>Dean rung out the teabag, the tea seemed to move when he fished out the bag.</p><p>He took a sip without heating it, “what the hell” he screamed spitting the tea out.</p><p>Not only was it stone cold but it tasted like shit. “Sinistea the Black Tea Pokemon” This Pokemon is said to have been born when a lonely spirit possessed a cold, leftover cup of tea” “It absorbs the life-force of those who drink it. It waits patiently, but opportunities are fleeting-it tastes so bad that it gets spat out immediately.” Rotom replies.</p><p>Dean looked at the cup, it had changed from a normal cup to a fancy cup.</p><p>Why did Jack have to bring all these Pokemon in the bunker, Dean was getting too old for this shit.</p><p> </p><p>Sinistea made itself at home, floating through the halls and slipping into leftover cups of black tea.</p><p>Dean found he liked black tea quite a bit, but he would fall asleep before he could make a cup.</p><p>This time it wasn’t Sinistea, but something else.</p><p>Dean made a pot of Christmas Morning, but they had to leave for a hunt.</p><p>Two days later they returned, just like before the pot had changed and somehow gotten cracked.</p><p>Dean took a sip and got the worst chills he’s ever experienced in his life. “Polteageist the Black Tea Pokemon” “Leaving leftover black tea unattended is asking for this Pokemon to come along and pour itself into it, turning the tea into a new Polteageist.” “When angered, it launches tea from its body at the offender’s mouth. The tea causes strong chills if swallowed.” Rotom informs Dean.</p><p>After that Dean switched to any tea that wasn’t black tea.</p><p> </p><p>Poipole chased Blue and Deadly Weapon around the bunker knocking stuff over in the process.</p><p>An antique vase Dean had “borrowed” from the nest of vampires they had dealt with last week.</p><p>What may or may not be a copy of Monet’s “Water Lillies” and a 7,541 piece Lego Millennium Falcon that had taken Dean 6 months to complete.</p><p>A rather obscene lamp that Sam wasn’t too broken up about. Come to think of it, Sam might have broken it and blamed it on the raptors.</p><p>Bacon started the morning the same way he always did, standing on Dean and yelling in his face till got up.</p><p>It’s no wonder that Dean woke up every day with a headache and pissed off.</p><p>Bacon was extra happy because today Jack was cooking bacon and eggs.</p><p>Bacon bleated down the hall, while Dean slowly followed behind. </p><p>Bacon was way too loud and it was way too early in the morning for Dean to be up.</p><p>Dean sat down at the table and fell asleep in his breakfast.</p><p>He would have to start sleeping with earplugs in or Sam would have to go it alone more often.</p><p>The earplugs worked and if no one paid attention to Bacon, he would move on to the next person till someone fed him.</p><p> </p><p>Then Blue and Deadly Weapon would come in and chew up his slippers. </p><p>Dean had lost so many pairs that he started buying them in bulk, storing them in a hidden compartment under the floor.</p><p>They only ate his slippers 1/16 (0.0625%) times they came into his room.</p><p>Luckily raptors couldn’t open doors, no matter what Jurrasic Park tells you.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sinsitea-Sword=Antique Form<br/>Sinstea-Shield=Phony Form<br/>Polteagiest-Shield for both forms<br/>Soundtrack is The Works-Queen.<br/>All teas listed are actual teas.<br/>Tea sources used are Tea- drunk, teasource, Stash Tea.<br/>The 1/16 refers to the chance to crit in Pokemon.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>